I Choose Who?
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: It's official: they're rescued. But there's still some unfinished business for Jackson that can't just be left on the island. Melissa or Taylor?
1. Going Home

**Disclaimer- I don't own Flight 29 Down, but luckily, I can write about it.**

**Chapter 1 – Going Home**

The sky was rapidly getting dark as typhoon Melissa was rolling in. The now rescued castaways were riding in rafts to the plane that would take them home. "I can't believe it," Melissa said to Nathan, "We're really going home, we're rescued."

"Well believe it, because it's true," Nathan said with a grin on his face.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this," Melissa said, "I don't have to listen to you and Daley fight anymore." Nathan laughed. He knew Melissa was good friends with not only him, but Daley, too. He could imagine how it could get annoying. And now that he thought about it, even when he wasn't with Daley, he would tell Melissa how much he hated her.

"Yeah, and hey, now you and Jackson can finally be together."

"Yeah, I guess," her voice was filled with sadness. As much as she liked Jackson, she knew he liked Taylor more.

"We're approaching the plane now. Gather your belongings so we can board quickly and leave before Melissa hits." acknowledged a man in a lifejacket who was steering the raft. Nathan and Melissa giggled. The man glared at them. He obviously didn't know that the name of one of the people he rescued was Melissa. Or that she was the nicest in the group.

As the plane began to lift off, the former castaways gripped their seats. "This is the last plane I'm ever going to ride for the rest of my life." Taylor said to Jackson, who was in the seat next to her.

"We're rescued, and yet, you're still complaining," laughed Jackson.

"Hey, I didn't complain that much," Jackson looked at her, "Ok, so maybe I did complain a lot. But we're rescued now; you don't have to remind me."

"Calm down, I was only kidding," he explained.

"So," Taylor asked, "when are you gonna ask Melissa out?"

"What do you mean…?" questioned a confused Jackson.

"She obviously likes you, and I can tell you like her, too."

"Yeah, but…." There was a long silence.

"Just think about," Taylor said, grabbing her mp3 player from her bag and listening to it.

Doing as she said, Jackson began to think, "They're both great, Melissa, sweet and understanding, Taylor, funny and full of surprises." He wished that he could just make them both great friends. But part of him wanted to have more than that. And he knew, they were gonna make him choose. He would have to talk to them both after they got off the plane.

As the plane began to land – at the airport – the once stranded let out a sigh of relief, they were home. Everyone began to gather their belongings when the captain signaled an "OK" for everyone to exit the plane. "Oh yeah!" yelled Eric, "We're home!" When everyone exited the long hallway that connected the plane to the airport, there jaws dropped. Not only was their family standing and waiting for them, there were at least 100 other people cheering and holding signs saying, "Welcome Back!" and that wasn't even including the many news reporters ready to get the story on the survivors of Flight 29DWN.

"Great," Jackson thought, "I'm never gonna get to talk to them."

**A/N- So tell me, did you like it? Should I continue on? If I do, I'll try to get some Daley and Nathan action in. There my favorite couple, so I can't leave them out. But I'm trying to focus more on Jackson/Melissa/Taylor. So it will be mostly that triangle.**


	2. Reporters

**Disclaimer- I don't own Flight 29 Down. If I did, I wouldn't of ended it so soon.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

Chapter 2

As the group began to slowly walk towards the crowd of people, all the news reporters began to start their shows. "This is Kate Klandez reporting live from the Los Angeles International airport. I'm here as the survivors of Flight Two Niner Delta William November,-that's Flight 29DWN- are arriving home after being stranded on a deserted island for about a month." Looking around she spotted Nathan. Recognizing him as one of the rescued teens she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him next to her.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled.

"Kid, just smile and answer the questions if you wanna be on TV." she mumbled through gritted teeth. "Right here with me I have..."

"Nathan McHugh." he completed for her.

"Yes, thank you. So Nathan, what was it like being stranded on an island, without the technology you have at home?"

"Well actu- ..." he was cut off as Taylor pushed him away.

"Let me handle this." she whispered, "Being stranded on an island made me realize how life is so easy back at home. We had to drink hot water, and all we had to eat was fish and fruit and the little amount of packaged food we had." she said trying to sound as mature as possible.

"_Pffft_," Nathan thought, "_leave it to Taylor to act different for attention._"

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

When all of the people left, and the news reporters were finished interviewing, the group headed with their families to go home. In the car, Nathan began to think about Daley. "_I really need to talk to her again. Now that were off the island, we can have a real relationship. Maybe I should call her when I get home_." He started staring out the window. "_Hey wait a second_," he thought. "Where are we going," he said aloud, "Isn't this the way to get to Hartwell..."

"Surprise!" his parents said together.

**A/N- Not to much Jackson action (lol, sounds kool) in this one , but I had to get Daley and Nathan into this. You'll find out what the "Surprise!" is in the next chapter... but until then, review!**


	3. We Need To Talk

**Disclaimer- I own Flight 29 Down! (In My Dreams)**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I got caught up between school and basketball. But anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"Surprise!" his parents said at once!

"Ok, what's going on," Nathan asked suspiciously.

"We weren't going to tell you until we got there but since you asked, when the school found out you were coming home, they gathered the school for an assembly, to welcome you back."

"Ok then..." Nathan said. Then he thought, "_Great, talking to Daley is put off...again._" "Hey, we don't have to go to school tomorrow, do we?" he asked.

"Of course not! Hartwell is going to give you all a week at home to readjust to everything." his mom answered.

"Alright, good." he said, "_Maybe I can go meet Daley someplace to talk during that 'no school' time._"

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

"We bring you here today, to recognize the following students, and welcome them back after being stranded on an island for nearly a month" the principal said into the microphone at the assembly, "Nathan McHugh, Melissa Wu, Daley Marin, Taylor Hagan, Eric McGorrill, Cody Jackson, Alexander Marin, Abby Fujimoto, Jory Twist, and Ian Milbaurn." there was a large applause, "You classmates will return to school in a week.. Now a quick announcement from our current high school class president..." Daley had a confused look on her face. No one told her she was going to make an announcement, nor was she ready to make one. "...Sarah Hillmers."

Shocked, Daley whispered to Nathan, who was standing next to her, "I thought I was President and you were Vice President?"

"I don't know how she got the job, maybe she'll tell us." he whispered back.

"Thank you," Sarah said, "As you all know, when we found out our class president and vice president's plane had gone missing, someone needed to take the place of president, until they returned to Hartwell. As the third place winner of the election, I was the substitute. But now that our classmates have returned, I'd like to announce that Daley Marin is once again our class president." Daley sighed with relief.

"See, I told you." Nathan whispered to her with a smile.

The principal once again took the microphone, "Thank you all for your time. Assembly dismissed!"

When all the students left the auditorium, Eric yelled, "Well that was a waste of time. We could of got, like, pizza or something!"

"I could go for a pizza!" Taylor agreed.

"Then let's go out for pizza!" Melissa said anxiously.

"_Perfect,_" Nathan thought, "_now I can talk to Daley!_"

"_Good,_" Jackson thought, "_I can finally talk to Taylor and Melissa._"

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

At the pizza parlor, the group was enjoying 4 pizza pies, and 2 liters of soda.

"Oh my gosh," Taylor after taking her first bite of pizza, "pizza has never tasted so good."

"I'm with Taylor on that one," Lex replied.

"I can't believe we lasted 28 days without this!" Eric said with a mouthful of crust.

"No offense Eric, but we really don't need to see your half-chewed food." Daley commented. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry," Eric answered after swallowing.

"Hey Melissa, Taylor, can I talk to you guys for a minute." Jackson asked them quietly.

"Ummm, sure," Taylor said, unsure of what was going on. He took them to a small table, away from the rest of the group.

"So what's up?" Melissa asked.

"We need to talk about what happened on the island, you know, all the relationship stuff." he began. Both girls faces changed from big smiles, to unsteady frowns. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that you are both gre- ..." he was cut off as two girls came up and said.

"Are you guys the survivors of Flight 29 Down?" one of them asked.

"That's us." Jackson responded.

"Can we have your autographs?" the other girl questioned.

"Sure!" Taylor said excitedly, pulling out two napkins from the dispenser and signing her name with the pen the girls had gave her. Jackson and Melissa looked at each other and then followed Taylor's lead.

"Thanks!" the girls said in unison.

"So anyway..." Jackson started again. Before he could finish there was a sudden flash. All three of them looked up to find a photographer and a newspaper reporter standing before the table.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Ferland from the Los Angles News. Do you mind if I interview you?"

"Of course not!" Taylor said without acknowledging the others first.

"_Ugh, I'm never gonna get to talk them!_" Jackson thought.

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

"Hey Daley," Nathan said, "I think we need to talk again, you know, about, us."

**A/N - Again, sorry for taking so long with the updating. I hope making the chapter twice as long made up for it. So what's gonna happen next? laughs evilly You'll have to wait until I update again. I've got a big twist up my sleeve. But that will probably be a couple chapters ahead. Until then, reviews please! **


	4. Talking Again

**Disclaimer- I don't own Flight 29 Down. Though if I did, it would be cool.**

**A/N - Sorry for taking so long to update. And if this chapter isn't as good as the others, it's because I'm watching **_**Dancing With The Stars **_**at the same time.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Daley," Nathan said, "I think we need to talk again, you know, about us."

"Yeah," she said. They walked over to a table away from the group.

"Look," Nathan said, "I really like you, and as more than a friend."

"Me too," Daley added.

"But I'm just worried about one thing,"he continued, "We were worst enemies before we crashed. I began to like you on the island. What if we end up being enemies again?'

"I guess there is only one way to find out." she told him. They both smiled.

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

"Thank you so much," the news reporter said to Jackson, Melissa, and Taylor, "The story should be out in a few days."

"No problem!" Taylor said with a big grin. The reporter then walked away. She looked at her watch. "Oh God, I gotta get home," she said, "Can we have the conversation back when school starts?"

"Yeah," Melissa agreed, "I told my parents I'd be home by now."

Jackson was annoyed. He really needed to talk to them. "Alright then." he said

"Thanks so much!" Taylor said, walking away.

"Bye!" Melissa told him.

_This is gonna be a long wait. When was the last time I was anxious for school?_ Jackson thought.

**A/N - Yes, short chapter, but it's a chapter. Next chapter will be longer and the big exciting twist should be in it. Until then review!**


	5. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer- I don't own Flight 29 Down.**

**A/N- Updated quick. I couldn't wait to write this one. Oh, and to anyone else who writes Flight 29 Down fanfics, I suggest getting the books based off the series. There is so much more detail in them then the actual show. And it's not a junior novel or anything for elementary school kids. I'm only in the middle of the first one but it's help me a lot with my writing. Well I could keep rambling on but I guess you wanna read the chapter**.

**Chapter 5**

_One week later_

It was the first day back to school for the group and they were all in home room (except Lex, who is in the younger part of the school). They were all listening to the announcements.

"We'd like to welcome back the students who have returned to school after being stranded on a deserted island for 28 days. Be sure to say "Welcome Back" if you see them. Reminder: the high school Spring Fling is this Saturday. Be sure to get a date or go with your friends. It should be the biggest dance Hartwell has ever had." Jackson saw both Melissa and Taylor glance at him.

"_This can't be good_," he thought.

When the announcements were over, the students headed to there next class. While walking through the halls, Jackson was deep in thought._ "Who am I gonna go to the dance with? Can I go with both as friends? No, there is no way they'll let me do that. God, it's Thursday. This is gonna be a hard decision."_

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

"Hey," Nathan said to Daley, sitting across from her at a lunch table.

"Hey," she said back.

"So are you going to the dance on Saturday night?"

"Yeah, why are you?" she asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering, will you go with me?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." she joked.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Abby." Eric said in his most romantic voice. He knew if he asked Taylor to the dance, she'd say no because of Jackson. So why not give Abby a shot.

"No Eric, I won't go to the dance with you." she said firmly.

"Wa..Huh..I was not gonna asked you to go to the dance with me," he said trying to sound innocent.

"I'm sure," Abby said back sarcastically.

"But if I did wanna ask you that, why would you say no?" he questioned.

"Because I don't like you that way." she answered. She was starting to get annoyed.

"But I thought that we really connected on the island."

"Didn't everybody? We were living with each other for almost a month."

"Yeah but..."

"The answer is no, Eric." she said, trying not to let her being annoyed show.

"Ok, whatever." he said. He was about to get up and leave when he glanced at her lunch tray. "Hey, can I have a fry?" he asked.

"If you can think fast!" Abby responded throwing a fry at his face.

"Hey!" he cried.

"You only said you wanted a fry. You never told me how to give it to you!" she laughed.

"Well thanks anyways," he said, picking up the fry that had fell on the table and shoving it in his mouth."

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

For the rest of the day, Jackson went from class to class trying to avoid Taylor and Melissa. Which was kind of hard since he had one, if not both, of them in all of his classes. He needed time to think about what he was going to do and the drama of talking to Taylor and Melissa about it was not going to help. Everything was going great until his luck ran out. At the end of the day, while he was getting his stuff from his locker, Melissa and Taylor approached him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said, acting as natural as he could.

"You know what's up." Melissa said.

"I do?" he said playing dumb.

"You gotta choose!" Taylor almost yelled at him.

"Choose who?"

"Who your going to take to the Spring Fling," Melissa confirmed, "We don't care who you choose, just as long as you choose." There was an awkward silence.

"Just choose Jackson! We won't be mad at who it is." Taylor urged.

Jackson looked around in desperation. He saw Daley and Nathan talking, Eric hanging around with some old friends, Abby pulling a book out of her locker, and Lex getting on to a bus. "I choose," he said, "Abby."

**A/N- Dun Dun Dun. If you thought I had cliffs before, than what do you think of this one? Don't worry, I'll try my best to update soon, as a fanfiction reader, I don't like waiting for cliffs either. By the way, did you like the whole Eric and Abby scene? I figured Eric would no doubt ask someone to the dance, so I made him ask Abby. Review please!**


	6. Instant Messages

**Disclaimer- The day I own Flight 29 Down will be the day that pigs fly.**

**A/– I couldn't wait to update this one! It has literally only been like 2 hours since I posted chapter 5. Though it will have already been a day by the time I post it.**

**Chapter 6**

"I choose," he said, "Abby."

"Abby!" Taylor practically screamed in shock.. She stormed away, angry at the decision he made. _"I said I wouldn't get mad," _she thought, "_but I wasn't expecting Abby! I was expecting either me or Melissa!"_

Melissa stood there, staring at him, and then at Abby. She had the same look on her face she got on the island, when she'd come acrossJackson and Taylor having "a moment"._ "Gosh, I would have been fine if it was Taylor, but Abby? Where did she come from?"_ she slowly walked away following Taylor.

As the two girls walked away, Abby approached Jackson, "When did I agree to go to the dance with you?" she questioned.

"You didn't," Jackson responded, "I needed an excuse not to pick either Taylor or Melissa to go to the Spring Fling with. You were the first single girl I saw so I just said your name."

"Who said I was single?" Abby asked.

"Oh...uh...sorry." He said, a little embarrassed.

"Calm down, I'm single. I was just teasing."

"Oh, good."

"So do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend now?" she asked.

"No, I'm gonna explain to them what happened tomorrow. Though if I don't, that might be plan B.

"Got it. I'd love to talk more, but I gotta catch the bus. Bye."

"Bye," he said.

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

_On AIM_

**Melxoxo**: Hey

**Jackson45: **Hi

**Melxoxo: **What happened today?

**Jackson45: **What do you mean?

**Melxoxo: **Why did you pick Abby?

**Jackson45: **Let me start a chat, I need to tell Taylor this too

_In Chat_

**TaYlOr xx 5:** Hey guys

**Melxoxo: **hey

**Jackson45:** hey

**Jackson45:** I need to talk to u both. I was gonna do it 2morro at skool, but this works, 2.

**TaYlOr xx 5:** go ahead

**Jackson45**: you kno how I said I picked Abby today

**Melxoxo:** ya..

**Jackson45: **well I lied

**TaYlOr xx 5:** what?

**Melxoxo:** huh?

**Jackson45:** I didn't really pick Abby. U guys were puting pressure on me, and she was the first single girl I saw.

**TaYlOr xx 5**: so then who do u pick?

**Melxoxo: ya, **just tell us. like we said b4, we won't get mad

**Jackson45:** I pick neither of u

**TaYlOr xx 5:** huh? What do u mean?

**Jackson45:** u r both amazing girls. I couldn't choose.

**Melxoxo**: sorry 4 putting so much pressure on u Jackson

**TaYlOr xx 5:** ya, we should of just let u come strait out and say it

**Jackson45:** I gotta go now. Can u both meet me by the bike rack b4 skool 2morro. I need to tell u guys sumthing

**TaYlOr xx 5:** y not tell us now?

**Jackson45:** it's something better said in person

**TaYlOr xx 5:** alright, I'll meet u there

**Melxox:** me 2

**Jackson45:**bye

**TaYlOr xx 5** bye

**Melxoxo:**bye

**A/N- So how did you like this chapter. Did I explain the Abby thing Ok? And did you like the whole IM conversation? (oh ya, if u didn't know, AIM is an instant massager) I know the screen names weren't the best but you needed to be able to tell who was who. I'm just about wrapping the story up. Like always, Review! **


	7. The Both Of You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Flight 29 Down. Period.**

**Chapter 7**

The next day at school, the two girls met Jackson at the bike rack.

"So what so you want to tell us?" Melissa asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we're dying here. Tell us!" Taylor added.

"You guys are both still going to the dance, right?" Jackson asked

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

"Well, I was wondering, do wanna come with me?"

"Both of us?" Taylor questioned, confused.

"Yeah, we can all go, as friends." He explained

"Sounds good to me." Melissa said.

"Me too," Taylor agreed.

"Then it's a date!" Jackson said, glad he found a way to pick them both.

"I gotta get to class," Melissa said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah me too," Taylor said.

"See you guys later," Jackson said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Just as Melissa and Taylor left, Abby approached him.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh, hey Abby," he said still watching the girls walk away.

"So I'm guessing I don't have to be your "fake date", huh?" she said laughing.

Jackson turned to look at her, laughing as well, "Yeah, I sorted things out. I'm going to the dance with both of them, as friends."

That's good."

"So do you have a date," Jackson asked curiously.

"No," she replied, "I got a lot of offers, including one from Eric, but I'm not ready for a date yet. I'm still overwhelmed with just getting back to school."

"I see what you mean. But your still gonna go to the dance, right?" he asked.

"Of course! Why would anyone want to miss the greatest Hartwell Spring Fling?"

"Beats me," Jackson laughed. The warning bell went off. "I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

"Bye." Jackson laughed as he realized Abby's choice of words. The same words hat they had scratched on to 29 DWN. Then he smiled. He was glad to be off the island. He was glad to have made his two favorite girls happy. But most of all, he was glad he didn't have to choose.

Fin

**A/N- Ok, the story is now done! I'll probably do an extra chapter to show what happens during the dance. But I can't guarantee it will be long. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll probably write more Flight 29 Down fanfics in the future, but they may or may not have to do with this story. But anyway, stay tuned, or whatever you wanna say, for the last chapter.**


	8. Spring Fling

**Disclaimer- Guess what? I bought Flight 29 Down on eBay! Just kidding…**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long! I've been busy lately. But I finally have this up! Enjoy…**

**Chapter 8**

Jackson walked happily into the gym, which was now transformed into a dance floor, with Melissa and Taylor linked on his arms. He was glad he was with both of them. He had had enough with drama after being on the island so long, and picking only one of them, would create just that.

"This place looks amazing! I can't believe it's the gym!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I can," Taylor said looking at her feet, "I'm standing on the foul line." Jackson and Melissa laughed. "Hey, they could of put something on the floor!" she said.

"C'mon, let's go dance." Jackson suggested. They all walked to the dance floor.

After three up-beat songs, a slow one came on. They were all looking at each other blankly, unsure what to do.

_"Awkward…"_ Taylor thought.

"Ummm….Who wants punch!" Jackson asked, figuring that would break the ice.

"Me!" the girls said, and the three of them dashed to the snack table. "

_"That was close,"_ Taylor thought

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

Abby sat on a chair at the side of the gym, watching her classmates slow-dance. _"Maybe I should have gone with someone."_ Just as she thought that Eric approached her.

"Umm…" he said nervously, "Would you like to dance?" Abby stood up and took his hand and they headed to the dance floor.

F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN F29DWN

At the snack table, Jackson, Melissa, and Taylor were sipping punch, but no one was talking. _"What am I supposed to do the next time there's a slow song?"_ Jackson thought, _"We can't drink punch all night."_ Just as he thought that, the song ended and a faster one came on. _"I'll figure this out later"_

The trio went back to the floor and began to dance again. But it was only a matter of time until another slow song started. "Uh…let's go outside and get some fresh air." Melissa said.

_"Thank God."_ Jackson thought. He didn't want another awkward silence at the snack table. "Ok" he said.

When they got outside, Taylor said, "Do you guys, umm, miss the island?" There was a long pause.

"Yeah, I kinda do." Melissa said, "As scary as it was, it was an adventure."

"Yeah, me too," Jackson said, "It was fun, in a way."

"Yeah, like when Taylor made up the holiday." Melissa laughed.

They all started laughing, "I was desperate for some fun." Taylor said, still laughing. They all began sharing their memories of the island, good and bad, and before they knew it, the last song was playing.

Jackson looked at his watch on his wrist. "Oh my God! The dance ends in ten minutes!"

"What?" Melissa said confused, "We just got out here."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Taylor said, "C'mon, we should go back inside." They all rushed to the door, hoping to catch the last song.

F29DWN F29DWN F9DWN F29DWN

_After the dance_

Nathan and Daley were standing outside of Daley's front door.

"Thanks for coming with me," Daley said, "I had a great time."

"Yeah, me too." Nathan said grinning, "Maybe we can do stuff like this more often."

"Yeah," she said. Then they both leaned in and kissed.

F29DWN F29DWN F9DWN F29DWN

Jackson, Taylor, and Melissa were standing outside of the school. They had been able to get one last dance in before it all ended.

"We should all get together and just talk more often, I really had a great time." Melissa said.

"Yeah, that's the least amount of dancing I've ever done at a dance, and I still had a blast." Taylor said. Just then a car pulled up.

"Well that's my ride," Jackson said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Jackson sat in the car thinking about the night he had. "Yeah, we should do it again." He said quietly to himself, "Definitely."

**A/N- So did I do a good job? I couldn't resist putting a kiss in for Daley and Nathan, they are my favorite couple. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't get my usual amount of reviewers, but if you did read my final chapter, please review!**


End file.
